


Stuck With You

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Human in You [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Scent Marking, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, ryan centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan being away for a week takes it’s toll on Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Stuck With You**

Ryan stepped into the house, only to be pushed back out onto the porch as Michael flew out at him. He blinked several times as Michael nuzzled against his stomach, his hands running down Ryan’s flank, before laughing. “I missed you too Michael but you could at least let me get inside.”

"No way," Michael objected. "I can’t let you in the house yet."

"Why not?" Ryan questioned, his hands carding through Michael’s hair. When the other didn’t answer, just continued his ministrations, Ryan tugged lightly on one of his curls, "Michael, why can’t you let me in the house?"

"You’ve been away too long," Geoff declared. Ryan looked up to find him standing in the doorway watching them. 

Ryan pursed his lips, “I was only gone a week and I was wearing your shorts and Jack’s shirts to bed every night. He’s never been like this before.”

"You smell like pack but he didn’t get to see you before you left like Ray and Gavin did." Geoff answered, closing the door behind him as he strolled towards them. "You don’t smell like him anymore and he can’t let you around his other mates."

"How do I fix it?" Ryan questioned. 

Michael grumbled against his chest, “Stop talking about me like I’m not here.”

"Shush for a minute," Ryan answered. He let his fingertips fall from Michael’s hair to his neck, scratching at the back of it. "Geoff, how do we fix it? The full moon’s soon."

"I know." Geoff chewed on his lip before sighing, "Let him fuck you."

"Why do you look so apprehensive about it?" Ryan questioned, feeling Michael’s hands sneak up his shirt already. "This wouldn’t be the first time one of you have fucked me, even if i’m usually topping."

"You haven’t been touched in weeks since we’ve all been busy," Geoff murmured. "You have to let him knot you, Ryan, and it’s going to hurt. You know that."

Ryan swallowed hard, he did know that. 

There was a line between what they usually did and what Geoff was talking about. 

Ryan hadn’t been knotted by any of them since they’d first gotten together. It required letting their wolf take control while they were in bed and, aside from Geoff, none of them had a huge amount of control on that side of their wolf. 

Ryan nodded after a moment, “Okay. Let’s do it.”

* * *

"Are you okay with this?" Geoff questioned, watching as Michael ripped Ryan’s shirt off before pushing him against the porch swing. Ryan bounced a bit at the intial impact but Michael pinned his hips down as he straddled him, bending to press kisses to his neck. He gasped as Michael’s teeth scraped against his pulse point and Geoff’s voice suddenly sounded distant as he warned, "Michael!"

"It’s fine," Ryan breathed out, grabbing Michael’s belt loops to yank the younger against him. "It’s all fine Geoff. I’ve always wanted to try having sex out here and the teeth feel nice." Michael smiled against his neck and a moment later the kisses to his shoulder was accented with another scrap of teeth. Ryan gasped out "So fucking good, trust me."

"I’m good with my mouth, right Ryan?" Michael murmured. Ryan groaned as Michael’s tongue circled one of his nipples. He struggled to get his breathe back as the feeling was joined with one of Michael’s hands palming him through his jeans. "Jack’s always saying it’s because of my cock sucking lips when I’m going down on him, isn’t he?"

"Michael," Ryan moaned, reaching up and gripping his forearms. "You can’t do that to me." 

Michael hummed, the sound vibrating against Ryan’s chest as he flicked his tongue out over the other. “Can’t what? Can’t talk about how good it feels when our boyfriends fuck my throat? Or how pretty you look when your cock is buried in Ray’s ass? Or can I not talk about how excited I am to fuck you because you make the best noises when someone’s pounding into you like I plan too.”

"Michael," Geoff’s voice was rough, "you can’t do that tonight."

"I won’t bite him, Geoff. I swear. Gavin and I have been practicing knotting each other," Michael murmured. The thought of Michael bent over with Gavin’s cock stuck in him and his cum leaking out had Ryan so riled up that he didn’t realize that Michael had pulled his jeans and boxers down until he felt Michael’s hand wrap around his cock. "Ryan likes it like that anyway. Don’t you baby?"

His mind went blank as Michael grabbed him, his thumb sliding over the top of Ryan’s dick as he leaned down and licked. 

"Fuck, fuck," Ryan groaned, struggling to find the words he wanted as Michael’s hand moved on his dick. "I don’t care how you do it. Michael, just give me something."

Michael watched his face for a minute before calling out to Geoff, “Can you go inside and grab us the lube?”

"My bag," Ryan panted, throwing his arm over his eyes as the feelings pooling in his gut became to overwhelming. "There’s lube in the front pocket."

Geoff’s footsteps echoed against the floorboards as Michael murmured, “I should have known you took some. Did you get all those pictures Ray and Jack sent you?”

Ryan had gotten them. Pictures of Ray on his knees, looking up at the camera with his face covered in cum, and pictures of Jack buried inside him. Just look on Ray’s face was enough to tell how good it felt. 

"Yes!" Ryan squeaked when Michael ran his tongue across the head of his dick. "Yes, yes I got them." 

"Did you touch yourself looking at them? Geoff came while watching them."

"Oh my god Michael you have to stop," Ryan groaned, bucking against him. A shadow passed over them, Geoff handing Michael the bottle. "I’m not going to last if you keep talking to me about this. I haven’t had sex in a we-"

His words halted as Michael slipped one finger into him. 

"I’m going inside," Geoff murmured from somewhere off to the side. "I can’t sit here and listen to those sounds coming out of his mouth. It’s like watching a fucking porno."

"I’m flattered," Ryan moaned, his hips lifting against Michael as the other stretched him out, "but don’t you dare go inside. I want to suck you off."

Michael let out a low sound from in-between his legs, “Fuck, Ryan. Do you know how hot that sounds?”

"You think you’d be used to it by now with how often we fuck."  Ryan flipped himself out, resisting the urge to groan as Michael slipped his fingers out of him to allow the motion, and grabbed Geoff by the hips.

There was a moment of clumsy maneuvering, the porch swing rocking under them as Michael helped Ryan get flipped onto his knees while Ryan tugged at Geoff’s belt, before Geoff gave into Ryan’s ministrations. 

Ryan swirled his tongue against the head of Geoff’s dick, grinning when the older grabbed his hair and shoved his cock down his throat. He barely had time to adjust to the sudden change, not that he didn’t enjoy it because Geoff knew /exactly/ what he liked and how he liked it, before Michael was buried inside of him. 

"Fuck," Michael groaned, bending against Ryan to kiss his shoulder blades. "How can you be this tight after all these years?"

"Michael," Geoff hissed out, "less taking more fucking."

"You weren’t complaining before I let you join in." 

Geoff didn’t have to tell him again because the words were punctuated with a snap of Michael’s hips that had Ryan screaming around Geoff’s cock. 

Ryan gripped Geoff’s thighs, Geoff’s skin stitching itself together every time he left go for even a second, as the two fucked him from both sides. 

The feelings in his body, the warmth pooling his gut and spreading out as he whimpered and moaned around Geoff, seemed almost inhuman. 

If he still had the ability to think, he might have laughed at the irony of that statement when the people fucking you were werewolves. 

"Michael I’m not going to last much longer," Ryan heard Geoff murmur from above him. Everything farther then inside of him felt, and sounded, so much farther away when he was being pleasured like this. "You already had me on edge just from the way you were talking to him."

Michael answered, something soft that Ryan couldn’t hear, and then a hand wrapped around Ryan’s cock. He jerked away from Geoff with a scream, the feeling inside of him suddenly too much to handle when added with the friction of Michael’s hand. 

He heard both of his lovers moan, Michael screaming his name, as Geoff’s cum hit his face. He felt his body spasm in Michael’s hand before everything went a little black. 

* * *

Ryan woke up to a hand petting his hair. 

He peeked one eye open, feeling Michael’s cock inside of him and the younger boys arms wrapped around his waist as his hair tickled Ryan’s back, to find the hand stroking him belonged to Jack. 

"Where’s Geoff?" he choked out, his voice dry. 

"Ray and Gavin got home to find you passed out with Michael inside of you and got jealous. He went to take care of them," Jack murmured, his thumb rubbing against Ryan’s cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I’m sure that’ll change when I properly wake up," Ryan answered. "It was good though. Michael didn’t lose control and get to rough or anything, it was just the way I like it."

"I know. I could hear it from inside."

"Should have come to join us."

"You sounded like you had your hands full," Jack replied, his lips quirking a bit. "Why don’t you go back to sleep? I’ll wait here with you until Michael wakes up to pull up."

Ryan could already feel himself drifting away, a new kind of warmth spreading through him. This one had nothing to do with his orgasm earlier, just pure love and fondness for Michael and Jack and all three of his lovers inside their home. 

"That sounds like a plan. Love you Jack."

"Love you too." 

The last thing he felt before falling back asleep was Jack’s lips cold against his sweaty forehead. 


End file.
